


(Ergänzung...) Helianthus  und noch ein Prompt ;)

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusatz zu 6.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Juni)</p><p> </p><p>...... ich habe mich diesmal so richtig ausgetobt. Wollte eigentlich bis heute abend warten, aber bin zu neugierig wie es ankommt :) Hoffe, ihr lest erst Helianthus, sonst passt das nicht so gut :) Dabei ist das hier noch zusätzlich entstanden:</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ergänzung...) Helianthus  und noch ein Prompt ;)

Titel: Helianthus  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Gelb  
Prompt: Sonnenblumen  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 300 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: Es gilt das selbe wie immer bei mir: Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

 

Drabble 2:  
Er hatte lange überlegt, worüber Nadeshda sich zu ihrer Beförderung freuen würde. Leider ohne Ergebnis. So ging er schließlich in der Gerichtsmedizin vorbei, in der Hoffnung, dass Frau Haller ihm helfen konnte. Zum Glück traf er sie alleine an.  
„Moin Frau Haller“  
„Herr Thiel, welche Überraschung. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Das mochte er an ihr, sie merkte immer gleich, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte.  
„Also ich wollte…“, stotterte er.  
„Nun mal keine falsche Scheu, raus damit!“  
„Wissen Sie rein zufällig, welche Blumen Nadeshda mag?“  
Frau Haller lächelte. „Sie mag dieselben wie ich, Sonnenblumen.“  
Er würde gleich zwei Sträuße besorgen.

****

Drabble 3:  
Thiel war eingefallen, dass es im Garten seines Vaters genau das gab, was er benötigte. Kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihm.  
„Vaddern“, rief er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
Also beschloss er sie selbst zu pflücken. Gerade als er die zweite abschneiden wollte, ertönte in seinem Rücken eine bekannte Stimme:  
„Das ist Diebstahl! Und das als Bulle!“  
„Du hast ja nicht geantwortet“, rechtfertigte sich Thiel energisch.  
„Hast du endlich ´ne Frau gefunden, Frankie?“  
„Vaddern. Die Blumen sind für Nadeshda und Frau Haller.“  
„Hier haste Samen, dann kannst du sie selbst auf deinem Balkon anpflanzen, fürs nächste Mal.“

****

Drabble 4:  
Mit dem Päckchen Samen, das ihm sein Vater in die Hand gedrückt hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Vor seiner Wohnungstür traf er Boerne.  
„Guten Abend Herr Nachbar! Ich dachte mir, wir könnten zum Feierabend mal wieder ein Glas Wein auf Ihrem Balkon genießen.“  
„Nabend Boerne“, entgegnete er und ließ den anderen eintreten. Auf dem Küchentisch legte er das Tütchen erst mal ab.  
Boerne war ihm in die Küche gefolgt und besah sich sein Mitbringsel sofort.  
„Oh, Helianthus“, rief er erfreut. „Da kann ich Ihnen mit vielen guten Tipps zur Seite stehen.“  
„Später, Boerne. Erst mal ein Glas Wein.“

 

*********

Und noch ein kleines Drabble zu einem anderen Prompt:

Titel: Altkleider  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Gelb  
Prompt: Stroh  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 100 Wörter  
A/N und Warnung: Es gilt das selbe wie immer bei mir: Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

 

Als sein Vater ihn gestern angerufen und gebeten hatte alte Klamotten rauszusuchen, hatte er sich schon etwas gewundert. Aber nun brachte er sie wie versprochen vorbei. Sein Vater war gerade dabei ein Holzkreuz zusammenzuschrauben.  
„Moinsen, Vaddern.“  
„Morgen Frankie“, entgegnete sein Vater und drehte sich um.  
„Hier hab‘ ich das Zeug. Verrätst du mir, was du damit vorhast?“, fragte Thiel neugierig.  
„Na eine Strohpuppe bauen, was denn sonst“, erklärte Herbert ganz selbstverständlich. „Du kannst mir gern dabei helfen.“  
„Für was brauchst du denn so was?“, fragte Thiel irritiert.  
„Für unsere nächste Demo.“  
„Nee, Vaddern“, winkte Thiel ab. „Das kannste alleine machen.“

****

So, das wars dann auch für heute ;)


End file.
